


Skank

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Insult swearing., Mileven, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: When they were 9 years old, Mike saved Jane's life. These days Jane Ives wears leather clothes, has a bad attitude, and along with her friends are known as The Bitch Squad. they harasses Mike every day at school. Mike has snappy comebacks but isn't the least bothered by it.Jane has a secret Mike doesn't know. Will she ever get to tell him?Mike has a secret also.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The Bitch Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, starting another story. Mike and El have a much harder exterior to them. But (maybe) a soft center? :)

“Look at that ass, hey Wheeler, wanna get your weiner wet?”

_ And that would be the queen bitch herself.  _ Mike thought to himself.

There were four of them. They called themselves  _ The Bitch Squad.  _ Stacy was  _ Bitchy _ . Max was  _ Superbitch, _ Jane was  _ Bitchin’ _ , although Mike thought that wasn’t that bad a nickname. And Kali was  _ Scary Bitch. _

They were known behind their backs as  _ The Skank Squad _ . But no guy would ever say that to their faces. Most guys in Hawkins High school were scared of them. Except for Mike, he liked to rephrase their nicknames with skank instead of bitch. They didn’t like it, but they never did anything about it.

Mike knew there were two reasons why. The first was that  _ Skankin’,  _ also known as Jane Ives stopped them for the most part. She was the only one allowed to insult him, or so it seemed.

The very last day of Mike’s stay and Hawkins Middle he’d gotten beaten up badly by Troy Walsh. “Something to remember me by during the summer frogface” He had sneered.

That was the summer Mike decided that his  _ first _ day of Hawkins High was going to be different. He worked out over the summer. A coffee shop needed help and Mike was more than happy to carry around one-hundred pound bags of coffee beans. He also had a bit of a growth spurt so he towered over his friends and any potential bullies.

He towered over the Skank Squad too, so between Jane's no touch policy and Mike’s physique they got no pleasure out of bullying him.

The second reason was that Mike had saved Jane Ives’ life when they were both nine years old. A HNL van had been careening through downtown and was headed straight for the girl who’s hair had bee very short at the time, almost buzzed. Mike didn't even know her name at the time.

Mike had pulled her out of the way around a corner of a brick building, they were shielded from the flying shrapnel of the van as it exploded. She had been scared to death, but she’d never forgotten.

Her dad had actually hugged him while thanking him. It seemed he could do no wrong in Hawkins. Mike wasn’t that kind of guy anyway, The thrill of getting caught by the cops wasn’t any kind of thrill for him, it actually made him sick to his stomach.

He her dad had taken her to live somewhere safer, and Mike hadn’t seen her for almost two years after that.

When he did, she had longer slicked back hair, heavy eye makeup, leather pants, and a leather jacket with the left arm sleeve torn off. Mike had no idea why she left the right one untouched but she started a trend with her look and the bad girls glommed onto it.

So Mike had no problem pissing off the would-be girl gang.

“Hey it’s Skankin’! No thanks, last time I dipped it in pondscum it almost rotted off. Can’t imagine what I’d get from you?”

The one thing he knew about Jane Ives was that she was smart and that really pissed off the teachers, she had an attitude, got in trouble, but pulled straight A’s. Just like Mike’s sister Nancy had done.

She gave him a look, the same look she gave him every time Mike had what sounded like a snappy comeback. It was almost a wistful look, a Mona Lisa wistful look. Mike never knew what the hell she was thinking.

And he could almost set a stopwatch by her response, “Don’t even think about it Kali, he’s hands off.”

She didn’t intend for Mike to hear that. Sometimes he heard her, other times there was too much noise in the hallway, but it looked like she almost always said it to Kali, aka, Scary Bitch, aka Scary Skank. Kali’s dark eyes could bore holes into you. They were quite remarkable.

But nothing like Jane Ives eyes, even with the makeup they were pretty. To bad she’d chosen to walk on the wild side. Mike wasn’t interested in her. Not in the least. But he loved insulting her back. He gave as good as he got.

“Oh, but hey, thanks for the offer, I’m sure the Tigers would be interested, you could probably do ten or twelve of them before they got the hint. Hell split the difference, call it eleven.”

This time she gave him a different look. A scared look. So scared that Mike actually said, “Sorry Jane.” 

Mike was floored by the  _ second _ new look from her. Her face softened, like she’d accepted the apology, and Mike thought,  _ Oh… she’s really pretty once she loses the forced bad-ass look. _

  
  


XXXXX

The next day, it was the same attitude. So that brief moment where they might have connected as ordinary young adults was gone.

“Hey Wheeler, you suck on something of mine I’ll suck on something of yours.”

“Nah, I don’t really want to taste the last four or five guys who had you. Thanks again for the offer, Skank. Gonna pass again.”

Mike decided he was just gonna flat out call any of them a skank. He knew there wasn’t a thing they could do about it. The whole thing was starting to get on his nerves anyway. He thought he might amp it up a bit next time she harassed him. It had gone on now for almost a year.

  
  


XXXXX

“Hey Wheeler, You wanna feel me up in the back of your car? Maybe even finger me a little?” She had that set to her mouth that made Mike just want to pile drive her in the face. He was getting pissed off.

“You know what skank?” Mike saw that she noticed he didn’t use skankin’ this time.

“I’ll leave that job for your dad, hate to think he’d miss out on it after all these years.”

This time Mike wasn’t expecting the expression on her face at all. Her mouth down turned a little, and he saw that tears had actually started.

“That’s mean.” She said and ran off to be with her friends.

XXXXX

That night Mike was working in the coffee shop, he injured his hand on a palette, and had to be rushed to the hospital. His hand was put in a cast up to his elbow.

The next day, he saw Jane, she looked mean and she was with her friends.

_ Here it comes. _ Mike thought.

“Hey Wheeler, wanna blowjob from four cuties?” But she saw his hand and decided to add to it. “Ah, I see you’re just fine jerkin’ off with that hand, I guess you missed a stroke and sprained it?”

Mike gave her both barrels, “Sort of, I was so turned on thinking about your mom’s pussy that I slipped.” He sniffed the air, “Cuties? Did you mispronounce  _ skankies?” _

Jane came over and slapped him hard. Much harder than he would have possible. “Don’t you  _ ever _ say anything about mama again. That goes for my dad too. You’ll regret it. I promise.”

“I’m sorry Jane. let me apologize, fuck off. You and your the rest of your skank friends can go fuck each other. Sideways. And Upside Down. I’ll draw you a picture with the other hand if you if you can’t figure it out.”

He looked her in the eyes.

“You know what? I”m done with you.”

_ Fuck it. _ He thought. He felt uncomfortable even saying this to a girl but he went ahead anyway, “You’re a cunt”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Why do you hate me?”

Mike was head first in his locker, he hesitated but pulled back to look around this locker door. It was Jane Ives she was leaning against the locker next to his.

“I don’t hate you. How can I hate you? I don’t even know you.”

“But you don’t want to know me.”

“Correct.”

“So you don’t want to go out with me?”

Mike barked out a laugh. “You got that right.”

“Is there  _ anything _ about me you like?”

“Yes.”

She looked at him expectantly with those eyes. Mike suddenly felt self conscious that a girl this pretty was paying any kind of attention to him.

“I like the fact that you are smart. And…” He gave her a big sigh.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ “You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Jane Ives actually blushed. 

“Let me add one more thing, I like that we just had an honest, civil conversation.”

She smiled at him.

“...and if you use that against me next time you are with your friends… just going to ignore you for the rest of my life.”

“I won’t.” She said and looked down.

Mike shrugged. “Doesn’t make any difference to me whatsoever. We will never be friends. But civil towards each other is always a possibility.”

Mike would have sworn she looked a little sad. “See you tomorrow.”

_ Ok, that was weird. She seemed like a totally different girl. _

  
  


XXXXX

Mike could see the skank squad coming his way while he was at his locker. He was about to give Jane a friendly smile but then…”

“Hey Wheeler, do you want to honestly jerk off while looking into the prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen?”

Mike didn’t get angry or even try for an insulting reply. He briefly shook his head at her and shrugged. He turned way.

_ Once a skank always a skank. _

XXXXX

For the next two weeks Mike ignored their insults, especially Jane's and he could tell it was bothering all of them, except for her. He would not rise to the bait, and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

One day he was at his locker, and he heard, "I still remember that day."

Mike was finished putting away his books. He looked at Jane. "I'm sorry did I stutter last time.?"

He got within an inch of her face, she actually closed her eyes and titled up towards him as if she was expecting a kiss. 

"Cunt."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bitchin'

“I hate this.” 

El said louder than she wanted to. She was putting on her eyeliner

“Everything ok in there?” Her dad must have heard her.

“I’m fine dad.”

_ No I’m not. I hate this. Trying to look like something I’m not. Kali said guys would like the  _ bitchin’ _ look. Well, turns out the only ones that do are complete losers. The ones I  _ want _ to like me, don’t. They are either scared of me, ignore me, or… or like Mike they have nasty comebacks that hurt. _

_ Well why do you think  _ that _ is El? Huh?  _

_ Kali said the look would keep guys from bothering me. Max says the bad attitude would would be the icing on the cake. Stacey just wants to be one of the popular girls, she’s only along for the ride. The second we aren’t the cool kids anymore, she’s gone. _

_ Mike... I just want him to like me. But he called me a c- that vile word. Now he just ignores me. _

_ And I don’t even use the name I like. Only my dad knows it. What I wouldn’t give to have Mike look at me like he did the other day when he said I had the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen, and then use my real name. Eleven. I thought I was going to faint when he said my eyes were pretty. _

_ So what did I do? I betrayed his confidence. The other girls didn’t know that of course, but Mike did. Now he’s punishing me for it. _

_ Shit. _

_ I hate this. _

El finished putting on her makeup, she looked in the mirror and gave herself a little smile, “Still bitchin’. “

She went out to the living room, her dad was sitting at the little table they used for meals, reading a paper.

He gave her a once over and, El thought she caught a mild look of disdain.

“I thought you didn’t hate this bitchin’ look?” She tried to smile but just didn’t feel like it.

“I don’t  _ hate it,  _ I think you are much prettier without, that’s all.”

“I don’t understand what guys are looking for… other than the obvious. You’re a guy, what do guys really want?”

Her dad could hear it in her voice, “Ok, Honey, what’s his name?”

“Mike.”

“Let me guess, he just wants to…” Hopper cringed when he said it, “get into your pants?”

“No, he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I’m not got to lie to you. Guys are attracted to pretty girls. That’s just nature and you have that covered. But it’s  _ only _ a foot in the door. No guy is going to go out with a bimbo for very long. You are smart. Everyone in the school knows that. This guys name hasn’t crossed my desk, so I’m guessing he’s not someone who is in trouble a lot.”

“He’s really smart, and he and his friends are nerds.”

Her dad’s eyebrows went up. “A nerd? Well, the one thing I know about nerds is that they are shy around girls. Especially pretty girls. Definitely around scary looking ones. So they tend to be lonely and worship from afar, as the saying goes. ”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“What he doesn’t like, El, is this.” He tapped her heart. “A guy like that wants someone who is kind and honest. Above all else. Even above how a girl looks. That’s not important to him.”

“It’s not?”

“No, it’s not. A girl who is honest with him, and loves him for who he is. That’s what he wants.”

“That’s what I want too, dad.”

He smiled. “See? You don’t care what this  _ Mike  _ looks like do you?”

“He’s cute.”

“But you don’t care.”

“There’s something about him, I don’t know what it is. All I’ve done is come-on’s and he gives really nasty replies back.”

“El, I hope you’re not surprised by that?”

El looked down, “I deserved everything he said. Now I don’t know how to fix it.”

“You just have to be yourself. That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Trust me.”

“That means I have to give up the bitchin’ look?”

“Probably. Ask yourself, what’s more important, looking like that, or talking to  _ Mike _ as a friend? Or more than a friend?”

El was silent.  _ Argh, why do parents have to be right… most of the time. _

  
  


XXXXX

She stood right in front of his locker, he would  _ have _ to ask her to move. He would have to talk to her.

El never thought she would find herself nervous and sweating. Her underarms were more than damp, she could feel the sweat trickling down her arms and down the sides of her breasts. She was sweating profusely.

_ I’m scared. I think this is going to be my last chance to talk to him without the others around. _

She saw him coming down the hallway and steeled herself.  _ This is it. _

He stood a few feet in front of her and sighed. “Could you please move so I can get to my locker?”

El shook her head, tilted it slightly forward and said, “No.”

“No?”

“No. I want to talk to you first.”

“We don’t have anything to say to each other. I don’t want an apology from you. I don’t want to have anything to do with you. You betrayed my confidence. I told you already. I’m done with you.”

“Why aren’t you scared of us? Or me?”

“I don’t scare easily. Not by looks, not by attitude. Certainly not by words. Move or I will push you out of the way.”

“You’d hit a girl?” El could see that struck home. Mike looked conflicted for a few seconds.

“I would never hurt you… and I’m sorry for calling you a… you know. That was out of line. I won’t do it again. I won’t talk to you ever again… but I will  _ gently  _ push you out of the way so I can get to my locker.”

“Go ahead and try.”

“Seriously Jane, this isn’t grade three, move your ass out of the way.” She could feel his anger.  _ Don’t push it, El. _

“I’m not kidding, try to push me out of the way.”

“What are you going to punch me like a girl?”  _ You have no idea, Mike. She used her ability and  _ planted _ herself against the locker. _

Mike shook his head put his arm on the side of her shoulder and pushed a little. He was so gentle with it she almost gave in. She kept her resolve and stayed put.

He frowned a little, she could feel him put more effort into it. She hadn’t moved. Then he put a lot of effort into it. She didn’t realize how strong he really was, but she could move a train car, he was never going to move her from her spot.

“Nice Jedi trick. I’m impressed.” He walked away. Carrying his backpack full of books. 

_ He didn’t seem the least bit curious that he couldn’t move me. _

XXXXX

El was desperate.  _ Why can’t I get through to him? I just want to talk to him. I just want to let him know I’m not really a skank.  _

_ How are you going to do that El? _

_ I don’t know, but I have to try. _

She met up with her friends, and they roamed the hallways at her insistence, she was going to apologize to him  _ in front of her friends. That way he’ll know I’m serious, that I want to talk. _

She saw him coming down the hallway. He didn’t try to duck into a classroom or avoid them. El was going smile at him.

When she did, she stopped and said, “Mike?”

He ignored her and continued to his next class.

She turned to her sister, “Kali, I need you to break your promise to me. I’m… I need to talk to Mike. Today… but not looking like this.”

She described to Kali what she wanted.

“You don’t think he will be angry at the intrusion into his mind? You may regret this sister. You may lose him forever.”

“I don’t really have him now Kali, I have nothing to lose.”

“I will do this for you. You helped me with my angry heart, I will help you with the longing in your own.”

They hugged.

When El was happy with Kali’s help, she went to Mike’s locker to wait for him. Kali not far behind but out of sight.

At the end of classes for the day, she saw Mike coming to his locker. 

He smiled at her, he looked a little flustered as he approached.

_ This is me, Mike. This is who I am. _


	3. No Fear

_ Argh! _

Mike sat straight up in bed. He couldn’t sleep.  _ I can’t stop thinking about her. Why is that? I don’t like her. I can’t tell if she’s being honest with me or not. Last time I thought she was, she just used it against me.  _

_ Ok Mike. Fair enough. But why can’t you stop thinking about her?  _ _ You know why Mike? It’s because you like her. There. I admit it. There’s something about her I like. You also know you can’t be together, you have a little secret that is going to make a relationship with a girl very hard to keep. _

_ Shit. I hate this. _

[ _ Give her a chance Mike. _ ]

_ What? _

“Who’s there?” Mike whispered. He knew he hadn’t heard a voice, it was in his head, but it was so clear it was like it had been spoken by somebody, not _any_ somebody but a girl with a familiar voice. 

But in his head.

_ Why are weird things happening to me right now? I thought I was done with those. _

[ _ She won’t care about your secret Mike, she has one of her own, she will love you Mike. Forever. Just give her a chance. She will love you unconditionally. All the El’s love their Mike’s. _ ]

_ What does that mean?  _

Silence.

XXXXX

Mike rounded the corner to where is locker was and felt a little dizzy. He hadn’t slept much the night before, especially after hearing… the voice. He finally got up and went to the basement to read, hoping maybe it would tire him out and he’d just sleep on the sofa.

No such luck. He was done sleeping for the night.

XXXXX

There was a girl standing beside his locker. He didn’t recognize her ass.  _ And let’s face it Mike, that kind of staring is going to get you into trouble isn’t? You aren’t worried though, are you? _

She was wearing a plaid shirt, with maybe one more button undone then school policy allowed. She showed a bit of cleavage. Her shirt was tucked into her jeans. They hugged her hips nicely.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Her hair was sort of blonde, and looked like she’d just come from outside on a windy day, but Mike realized it was probably just styled. It fell almost to her shoulders. He could tell from even this far away that she wasn’t wearing much makeup, just a little bit of eyeliner, made her pretty brown eyes-  _ What!? That’s Jane! _

_ What kind of stunt is she trying to pull this time? _

He didn’t quite know what to do.

“Hi Mike.”

“I know I’m going to regret this later, but you are really pretty. I don’t understand why you don’t have guys lining up to be with you. Shit. I’m really going to regret that later aren’t I? When you are back to being a skank.”

Her smile disappeared. Mike thought he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Ok, Kali stop, this is going to work.” 

Mike was floored when her voice hitched and she burst into tears. Not drama queen or alligator tears, but heart wrenching sobs, that made her whole body heave with as she tried to take in air.

Mike did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into a hug. “Sorry Jane, I can’t keep my mouth shut… I… have a… condition. I was told you have a secret, and that I should give you a chance.”

Mike felt dizzy again, and the Jane he was hugging stepped back and morphed into the the punk version he was used to. And didn’t particularly like.

“What’s going on Jane. Some kind of hypnosis thing? What did you do to me?”

Her makeup had run badly, she looked a little like Alice Cooper no. Her eyes were wide and innocent. She looked around, “Who told you I have a secret?”

“I don’t know, but… maybe we should talk like you wanted? Three strange things I can’t explain happened. They all involved you. I’m not completely unfamiliar with the, um, with stranger things in my life.”

“Ok, Mike. But not when I’m dressed like this, let me go change. We can’t talk here.”

“We’ll sneak out and skip school for the day. This is your chance, Jane. I don’t even know why I’m doing this… but… this is your chance.”

  
  


XXXXX

They walked along the railroad tracks. Jane looking like she had this morning. Really pretty.

“I said there were three strange things that involved you. There are now four.”

“What’s the fourth.”

Mike raised his left hand. It was tightly interlaced with hers. Her eyes went wide again, “When did that happen?”

She untangled her hand from his. “Sorry Mike.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jane. I can’t say I didn’t like it.”

She smiled at him. When the smile was gone, she said with a huge sigh. “Ok, all my cards on the table, as my dad would say. I like you Mike.” She waited for his response.

Mike sighed himself. “I have thought about you every day since I pulled you off the street. I didn’t see you for two years after that. It wasn’t until I saw your eyes again that I asked around, and found out you’re name was Jane. I wanted to talk to you, but you were, well you were part of  _ The Bitch Squad _ . I’m going to jump to a wild guess and say you didn't have the best childhood. That’s why you act out isn’t it?”

“Kali and I are protecting ourselves. Protecting our hearts. I’m done with that now. It got me nowhere. It didn’t get me any… closer to you. It made you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you Jane.”

“I know, you already told me. But you don’t really want to be seen with me do you?”

“Not really. I would tell you that I’m dreading our next encounter tomorrow, but I’m not really. I told you I don’t scare easily.”

“My name isn’t Jane. Well it is, but I don’t... ok... My first birth certificate says  _ Jane Ives. _ It also says I died during childbirth. My second birth certificate says  _ Jane Hopper. _ “

“Oh, shit. Hopper is your dad?”

“He saved me and took care of me that two years you didn’t see me.”

“Ok, but you said your name isn’t  _ Jane _ ?”

She pulled up the sleeve of her plaid shirt and Mike saw the tattoo.

_ 011. _

“What’s that?”

She tapped her heart. 

“Your name is Eleven?”

“I was subject 11 at Hawkins lab.”

“That van was from Hawkins lab… shit are you still in trouble? Is that why you change your look. Shit Jane, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you might have a real reason for dressing and acting that way.”

“Don’t call me Jane.”

“You want me to call you Eleven? Or maybe El for short?”

She smiled at him and nodded.

“Ok, why were you a subject at the lab? What could they possibly experiment on with you. You seem ok?”

Eleven looked to the side of the tracks, found and old railroad tie. Mike watched it rise up into the air about twenty feet and splinter in half.

“Oh wow, you really aren’t going to bring this up tomorrow are you? And that’s why I couldn’t move you.”

She nodded.

“That’s your secret.”

El nodded again.

“Actually I would have been able to move you. I told you I don’t scare easily. I don’t scare at all. I have no fear.”

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing?”

“I have no fear of worry, no fear of retaliation, no fear of shame or embarrassment. Basically I have no internal warning system that something is wrong. So I may say the nastiest things to a pretty girl and not worry about how she’ll feel, or what she’ll say. Or I might do something and not fear the consequences. My mouth gets me in trouble a lot.”

“Ok, but that wouldn’t have moved me from the locker.”

“This is my secret El, I was asked to give you a chance. It’s dangerous for people to know it.”

She looked at him with those eyes, “Mike, I understand.”

“I can instill fear to various degrees to any living thing.”

“Various degrees?”

“Level one as I like to call it, means you will start to feel uncertain or paranoid. I never know what but I know you’ll feel it.”

“Show me.”

Mike gave her his lowest level of fear. She immediately looked around, and said “Maybe we shouldn't be seen together.”

He stopped it and said, “That was the fear talking.”

“Give me the next level.”

Mike did. He watched her eyes widen and she stepped back from him. Mike stopped. “If I bump that one up a little bit, you’d run away from me until you were out of eye sight.”

“Ok, next level.”

“I have two more. The highest I’ve never done, I think I would literally scare someone to death. But the one just below that will paralyze you with fear.”

“Do it.”

Mike looked down, “I don’t want you to be afraid of me. Not even for just a few seconds.”

“Do it Mike.”

Mike did. Nothing happened. “Are you able to resist? That has always worked for me.”

“I could feel the rise in panic, but Mike. I’ve been a lot more scared than that. When I escaped from the lab I was terrified. I’ve learned to choke down the fear to do what I needed to do.”

Mike couldn’t look at her, “I’m sorry El. I had no idea. I’m sorry for every bad thing I’ve ever said to you. Almost every day I called you something bad. I’m really sorry.” He hung his head.

She put her hand on his cheek. “It’s ok Mike. It’s not like I didn’t goad you.”

“Still…”

“Mike would you like to see my breasts?”

“What?” Mike turned a deep red as his face heated up.

El smirked at him and giggled, “Ok you  _ do _ have fear of embarrassment. You have humility.”

“So... no boobie show today.” He smiled at her.

She gave another deep sigh and shook her head wistfully.

“That’s a lot of sighing for a pretty girl.” He couldn’t help but smile at her.

She stumbled, Mike grabbed her so she wouldn’t fall.

She smiled weakly at him. “When you smile at me, it makes my knees weak… and other… girl things.”

“Other girl things?”

“You make me wet Mike.”

He flushed again. “El, I’ve never...”

“Me either, but I can’t wait to… with you.”

“I want to hold your hand again.”

“Mike. I think I need to be your girlfriend though.” She looked at him, waiting for his question.

“Will you go out with me El?”

Mike did not expect her to cry. She smiled and nodded at him. “I’ve waited so long for you to ask. I was… I was.” She caught her breath and was able to speak again. “I fell in love with you the day you saved my life.”

Mike hugged her for the second time that day. She cried on his shoulder and he just hugged her tighter.

“Mike?”

“Yes El?”

“I want to kiss my new boyfriend.”

Mike gave her a soft kiss, he could taste her tears as he kissed her. El deepened the kiss. After a minute or two they pulled apart, breathless.

“My first kiss.” They both said at the same time. They smiled at each other. Their hands found each other and they continued walking.

“Are you afraid I’ll break up with you? You know, once I’ve had my fun with you?” Mike couldn’t quite make out what kind of smile it was.

Mike swiveled his head to look at her, disbelief already playing on his face. He head turned fast enough for the neck muscles to hurt. “I may not have any fear, El, but I still feel hurt and sadness. Are you saying this is just a joke after all?”

Mike stopped and let go of her hand. “That’s really cruel Jane. You’ve topped yourself.” 

He stepped off the tracks, and sat down on the gravel. He crossed his arms and rested them on his knees, he rested his forehead on his arms. Taking deep breaths. 

El stood there with a shocked expression. She walked over to where he sat, sat right next to him, their thighs touching.

“ I thought you would laugh. That was a bad joke. I will  _ never  _ joke about our relationship again. I promise.”

“I’m not like other guys, J- El, a promise means more to me than it does to most people.”

“Me too, Mike. My dad and I had some awful nights when he broke a promise to me. I… I can’t even talk about it right now. Your reaction lets me know that you are dedicated to… to what we have. This feeling I have for you is very scary for me right now. I know it’s not for you, but...”

“I’m not scared of losing you, I just don’t want to. I know it will hurt. I didn’t think I liked you this much… I… don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. I can promise that too.”

She leaned over and transformed her promise into a gentle kiss. She looked into his eyes. Her perfect round, innocent eyes were a kind of promise also.

His voice was a little shaky. “I think that’s the closest I’ve ever come to crying.”

“You’ve never cried before?”

“Does that make me a weirdo or what?”

“Maybe,” she grinned, “It’s sure nice to know another weirdo though, I thought that Kali and I were the…” She stopped.

“You called Kali your sister… lab sister?” 

El nodded. “Please keep that a secret.”

“I won’t betray your confidence.”

El frowned, “That stings a little.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant…”

“It’s ok Mike. I deserved that... Kali can make people see what she wants. She had me look like this while I was still dressed in leather. You may have felt dizzy when it happened.”

Mike nodded. “So I guess it wasn’t Kali in my head last night?”

“No, I made her promise that you were off limits. I made her promise over a year ago. She kept that promise until I asked her to break it this morning.”

“Last night  _ in my head _ I heard:  _ All the El’s love their Mike’s.  _ Does that mean anything to you. I didn’t even know Eleven was your name last night.”

“I heard,  _ All the Mike’s love their El’s. _ ” She said. Not meeting his eyes.

“You really had a funny way of showing that.” He said.

“I’m not proud of my behaviour Mike. I never learned to socialize. That’s my excuse. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you… if you’ll let me.”

“I also heard that I should give you a chance, that your love would be unconditional… and forever.”

El nodded, pressing her lips together, trying not to cry. Mike put his arms around her to let her know it was. He was hers now.

[ _ Keep walking. _ ]

They pulled back and looked at each other, “Did you…?”

El nodded.

Mike stood up and helped El stand. “You think, maybe the junkyard?”

"Yes." She took the hand that Mike offered, and with her other hand held on to his arm. They walked very close together until they got to the junkyard.

“Ok.” Mike said, “I think our day is about to get a little stranger.”


End file.
